Vindictive Blood
by pH 12
Summary: Showdown between Vampire Bella and Werewolf Jacob. OneShot. R/R.


**Hello guys - don't worry, Best of You is still being written as we speak. I just needed to get this story out of my system before I could fully pull together the next few chapters.**

**  
****So, Bella's a vampire - being turned into one after graduation, and not having that demon spawn. **

**And she's been causing a nuisance for the La Push pack.**

**And who better to take her down than her personal punchbag?**

**  
Hope you like it guys! Please read and review.**

**-DA**

* * *

Her eyes were dark, heavy, dripping with the lust of blood pumping through my veins, arteries, capillaries – everything.

Deadly pale skin and wandering eyes weren't the only changed features of Bella Swan, former best friend and love of my life. My existence. Everything in between.

My fur stood on end, static pulsing through me, the red haze deepening the colour of her eyes as they watched me, breathing in ragged, rusty breaths.

I wondered how long it would take before the waiting games were over. How long the pain of crushing every bone in her body would stay with me.

I wondered if Bella, even an ounce of her, was left in that foreign body. If she was trapped, caged in a corner of her own mind, screaming and wailing, wanting to be released. Would death be a blessing, a cool cream against the burning wounds that plagued her?

Or would she despise my existence for taking away her new life?

But this wasn't Bella – the chocolate eyed girl that spent several summers down at La Push. The clumsy, selfish girl I had fallen for.

This was a newly improved clone, with glistening skin and sharp features. Her hair flounced down in slightly sweeping curls, writhing like boiled snakes. The morning drizzle settled on the frosty skin that covered her body.

She shouldn't be like that. She should be able to blush, and breathe, and smile, and worry about things, just like the Bella I knew.

But his venom now pumped with ease throughout her, causing my Bella to shrivel up and die.

A delicate toe pointed forward, as she slowly danced forward. A growl emitted from my chest.

The smile that was displayed on her ruby lips was devious, sly, _thirsty._

It wouldn't be long until her mate, the bloodsucker, would appear. I wondered if he likes her this way? If this was his plan, or accidental? But there was nothing good about him, mortal enemies were enemies for a reason. I tossed the thought around my mind for several seconds, before advancing forward.

I didn't have time for his mind games, transferred to her through his own disgustingly dirty venom.

It was best to get it over with, to rid myself of the burden as quickly as possible.

Did she know what I was thinking? If the talents were passed on?

I could hear Seth's panting, Embry's impatientness, waiting in the outskirts.

Only the tell tale clumsiness of Bella alerted me, diving out of the way as her foot collided with the mound I'd been perched upon. She wobbled for a split second, before gracefully steadying herself.

_At least she was clumsy._

I was waiting for the first move. So that I could ease the pain by thinking that it had all been a matter of self defence, life or death.

Her eyes were crystal – hard and glistening, as I dug my claws into the soil. My reaction was pleasuring her; it disgusted me.

The hard eyes turned, blinded by a wave full of hair, as this Bella darted into the surrounding gloom of the forest.

My rage hoisted my forward, spinning me into a word of blurry, muddy colours and a purpose. To kill this creature.

The pack fought back the lust for the run, the chase, to be where I was. But I couldn't let anyone else kill the beautiful, monstrous creature in front of me. My anger would get the best of me.

The tackle was easy, almost painless to my sanity as my jaws locked on the wrist of her right arm. My eyes were locked as I threw myself back, tearing the limb clean off.

She put up no fight. Limb and limb tore straight from the joints, tossed into the forest, caused no retaliation from her torn body.

It was almost as if she wanted this.

Then her teeth locked with the scruff of my neck.

* * *

A string of pained yelps erupted from my throat, as I thrashed and squirmed like a fish out of water. The red was disintegrating, changing into the gloomy colour of Death himself.

One final push and I was dislodged, thudding against the damp forest floor. Blood oozed between the clumps of fur.

She wasn't the same Bella.

She was _his Bella._

_With his vindictive mind games._

_His granite skin._

_His scent._

I was dead. Dead warmed up. A snack for this new monster. Brown hair tickled my cheek as her lips descended upon the gash in my neck.

It only took a brief second, a brief moment, pushing back my sanity into the furthest, air tight corner of my mind. My jaws snapped, grinding tooth against tooth, my tongue tasting the exotic taste of her neck, hard as stone and as slick as water.

_Bella._

The chocolate eyed girl who tripped over her own two feet, who worried about the slightest things, who knew how to make me panic just by a glance. Summer sun shining on her pale complexion, running along the airy beach, sand beneath clumsy feet. A rusty old truck, damaged and falling to pieces, along with my sanity.

The Bella who loved me, never enough, but always good enough.

My jaws relaxed, the failing arms pushing against me gained strength.

_Bella._

The blindfolded girl who never knew where her heart lay. Who never knew when enough was enough. Who never had a good enough answer, a chance at something else, something better. Memories of her swivelled down the drain, her normality, until there was nothing left but a shell. A shell who had gained more poisonous ways than imaginable.

She wouldn't stop hurting me, whether she was breathing or not.

My jaws clamped down onto the bone, biting through. A scream was set loose, fading into a gurgle in seconds. Only when the darkness became too lonely, when the moon was hid by the shadowed trees, did I let go.


End file.
